


After One More Kiss, I'll Say Good Night

by HighFunctioningFandoms



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom, the outsiders 1983 - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, 1983, 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Canon, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Drama, Eye Sex, F/M, Family, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Fun, Gangs, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Nest, Nudity, Original Character(s), Romace, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenagers, The Outsiders, Virginity, What Was I Thinking, dirty fanfic, friends - Freeform, love den, love me, nude, penis - Freeform, relationships, sex content, soulmate, teen fanfic, teen fanfiction, the outsiders dirty fanfic, the outsiders fanfic, vagina, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 21,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningFandoms/pseuds/HighFunctioningFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story based off of S. E. Hinton's "The Outsiders". It will have a lot of inappropriate content. This fanfic consists of seven different perspectives. All of the original greasers from The Outsiders gang is paired up with a friend of mine that I've chosen to write about.</p><p>Bonny is dirty story about how Ponyboy Curtis lost his virginity.</p><p>Steveeeeeee is another dirty story of Steve Randle and his first girlfriend.</p><p>Jallas is the story of Dallas Winston got his first blow job. </p><p>Tinapop is the story of how Sodapop Curtis fell in love permanently. </p><p>DARRY is the story of Darry Curtis's secret lover.</p><p>Two-Ash is the story of Two-Bit's playmate.</p><p>JAHNNY is the story of how Johnny Cade's kindness transitioned into more of an aggression.</p><p>In this multiple point of view fanfiction, you will start out by reading about 7 different girls' relationships with each member of the gang. All of this takes place in one night, and once you finish the first 7 parts of the prologue, you will begin to see how each of the stories come together as one bigger story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonny

It started the day that I went to The Nightly Double with Ponyboy Curtis. We’d been friends forever, but it has taken Pony 14 years to ask me out. It wasn’t considered a date, but we both knew that it was. Before sitting down, we got some popcorn and some coke. Then we sat down in the back row where we knew that no one else would bother us there. When the movie finished, we left and Pony insisted on walking me home. He said that he had something to tell me, and the truth is, I had to tell him something too. We were walking just past the lot when he started talking, “Abby, we’ve known each other forever. You’ve always been there for me, and we both know that I’ll always be there for you too, but, I…” He hesitated a minute and stopped walking. I stood there and looked at him. “I want to be---” He started, and before he could finish I kissed him. “Something more?” I asked in a cute voice. He nodded, “Yeah, something more.” And then he just smiled at me. I bit my lip and took him by the hands. My house wasn’t too far away, and no one would be home tonight --- everyone’s always out partying. --- He followed me in my room and he was about to say something when I whispered, “Sssh, it’s alright.” Although he’d been in my room dozens of times before, it all seemed so foreign. I turned my back to him and began to clean off my bed when he put his arms around my waist. I turned back to him and he pushed me on the bed. We both giggled and I began to take off his jeans. As he got up to take off his shirt, I watched and then unbuttoned my blouse. He carefully began reaching for my bra but I stopped him. I pushed him over on my bed and crawled on top of him. I gently removed his underwear, and touched him ever so graciously that he even chuckled whenever I touched it. Soon enough, I pressed my lips against the soft, curly hair on his body. I moaned more and more as I got closer to the tip. Pony moaned louder when I began to suck a bit longer than before. But I stopped once Pony placed his hands firmly on my breasts. I looked up and saw him staring down at my face. I crawled closer to him and I sat up for a moment. I took off my bra and let my breasts fall down to their normal position on my chest. Pony watched as they bounced for a bit and then I laid back down on him. My breasts were being squished between our bodies. I could feel my nipples press against his bare chest. But before we went any further I got up and went under my bed. He asked what I was doing, and I came up with a plastic cover. And then he realized what it was. I mean, if we must have sex we should at least do it properly. I unwrapped the condom and put it on Pony. Then, before we even began, he moved closer to me and pushed me down. Now he was on top of me. He pulled down my undies and threw them to the floor. He kissed me continuously before I moved his lips to my nipples. Just as I sucked on his wonderful penis, he sucked on my tits as though he were my new born baby. He moved his hands around my breasts and down to my waist. Soon, he got to the best part. I grabbed his shoulders and he grabbed my ass. At first, nothing happened, but then he jolted upward, and that was the best thing ever! He kept on moving back and forth and I kept moaning. But soon my moans turned into whines and then my whines turned into screams. I kept told him to push higher and higher and higher, and by the time he was all the way in, we were sweating. We were both sitting up against the wall. He grabbed my and my breasts were covering his face. It wasn’t that I meant to, but I’ve always been a bit taller than Pony, and since we’re sitting up, I have the higher ground. Soon, we settled down, and we laid down next to each other. We didn’t move underneath the blankets because each other’s bodies would keep us warm enough. I eventually fell asleep with him in my bed. I woke up at one point in the night, and we were both still buck naked, but Pony didn’t seem to mind. He held on to my waist and instead of sucking his thumb, he sucked my nipple. And there’s the story of how I found out Pony sucked his thumb while sleeping.


	2. Stem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prolouge of Sam and Steve Randle's relationship.

It was mine and Steve’s two week anniversary of being together. We hadn’t done much. We met while he was fixing my car, and ever since, we’ve only kissed. That’s about it. But tonight, Steve was gonna take me somewhere special. When he picked me up, he drove all the way to the edge of town. He led me inside a small restaurant, and when we finished dinner, we went back into the car. “Steve, that was delicious, thank you.” I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me and I smiled back. “So, uh, it’s kinda hot in here. Don’t you think?” I asked him. “I can turn on the air conditioning if you like.” He said. “Oh, no, it’s alright. Just give me a minute.” With that said I began to unbutton my blouse. Steve was staring out the window, and when he turned around he kinda froze. I had taken my blouse all the way off. :Um, do you think we could put these seats back?” I asked. “Yeah, yeah, sure. One minute.” He moved the seats back so they laid down flat. Then I pushed him down and crawled on top of him. I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him. I moved my hands to take off his shirt and pants. Soon, he followed by taking off of my skirt and bra. He touched me ever so gently, but I wanted more aggression. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts. He clearly didn’t mind because he quickly caught on to it, and kissed my nipples. I took off his underwear and somehow managed to slip my own undies off. I grabbed his tight ass and pushed. I bounced back and forth, but it wasn’t enough. He grabbed me and pushed me over, and then he tried to get in higher. I grabbed the sides of the car to hold on to something, and he kept on pushing. He pushed and pushed and pushed. Even while moving back and forth, he still held on to my ass. He began to pant, like a dog, and I, I started moaning. “More, baby, more. Just a bit farther.” At one point he grabbed one of my breasts so tight I could’ve screamed and punched him, but I was so distracted because we had forgotten to use a condom. Oh, God! Am I going to be pregnant? But he just kept on moving back and forth, and I continued to hold on. We began to sweat, just like pigs, but neither of us cared. We were having sex and it was amazing. His ass was so firm. It was like a melon, like honeydew. Oh, God, I just didn’t want to ever let go! I could hold on to it for 1000 years and I still wouldn’t let go. When he finally got it all the way in, we still continued to bounce. The whole car was bouncing with us, too. Oh, what it’s like to be in love.


	3. Jallas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue of Jade and Dallas Winston's relationship.

Tonight was Friday and every Friday I go see a movie at The Nightly Double. I sat in the front row, and, of course, I was alone, but that probably wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had. Everyone’s always talking about Greasers and how much trouble they cause. But that didn’t matter anymore. My boyfriend has been cheating on me with my twin sister the whole time we’ve been together and my brother was out partying with some other guys. So, here I am, watching a movie by myself. About halfway into the movie some Greaser sat behind me. It wasn’t a big deal, but then, of course, he started flirting with me. “Hey, so, uh you like the color pink, or are you just trying to fit in?” I didn’t turn around but I knew that he was smiling. He put his feet up on the chair next to me, but I didn’t say anything. “Hey, come on, girl. I mean, you gotta be really brave to come out here all alone. I’ve heard there’s Greasers everywhere that could take advantage of you.” I still didn’t say anything, but I could feel a smile growing wider across my face. Soon, the movie ended, but the Greaser stayed sitting behind me the whole time. When I got up, he got up, and that’s when I saw his face. I kept on walking and he kept on following. “Don’t you have something to do?” I asked him. “Like what?” “Oh, you know. Like having raves, or rumbles, or something?” “Sorta. But tonight’s my night when I get to pick up a girl.” “Pick up a girl? I don’t see a car ‘round.” And then he just picked me up in his arms. The thing is, most girls would scream, but I just let it happen. I didn’t know what to say. Finally, he took me inside some house and then into a room. He put me down and locked the door, and then just kinda stared at me. The thing was, I could’ve yelled for help or tried to run away, but the way he looked at me. I just liked it. No, I loved it. No one’s ever thought that I was pretty, but he clearly did. I knew what he was after and so I slipped off my skirt and he got closer and closer. He pushed me against the wall and I took off my blouse. He kissed me and I kissed him back. He touched my breasts and I touched his waist. I took off his pants and he grinned while I did so. Then he chuckled. “What?” I asked. “Nothing. That just tickles.” He answered. “Ooh, you’re ticklish. I guess we’ll have some fun tonight.” “No, no, not light that.”And once he said that I touched his banana. Then he laughed so hard I nearly fell down on my knees. He smiled and his face turned so red that I did fall to the floor. He remained standing, but was leaning over me. And there it was. It just kinda stared me in the face, and so I went for it. I licked the banana, and then I kissed it, and then I did the one thing I swore never to do: a blow job. I gave a boy I didn’t even know a blow job. I moved my lips everywhere, while he continued to laugh. Soon, he laughed so hard that he fell over too. He laid there on top of me and his banana forever stuck in my mouth. But I didn’t mind, it was ever so hairy and warm. Once he got up I followed him and pushed him on the bed. I kissed him more and more and he kissed me back. He moved his hands down my wait to my thighs. He removed my undies and worked his hands up my thighs again. Then I sat up. “Wait, I have an itch that’s really bothering me.” He laid there on his bed below me, watching my every move. I took off my bra and I could see the joy in his eyes. I threw my bra to the floor and then kissed him again. He touched my breasts firmly, squishing them, but it didn’t hurt. I liked it actually. He kissed them as I sat there hoping it would never stop. But then it touched me again. It was staring me in the face like it did earlier. I carefully moved into a position in which I would be able to turn him back over, so I’d be on top of him. At first he laughed and then he got with it. He touched me firmly on my butt and I grabbed his big shoulders. I pushed harder and harder and he laughed and I laughed and we kept on bouncing. With every bounce, my breasts would move along with us. They were stuck in between our two bodies and continued to bounce even when we stopped. Every now and then, he’d look down at them, but I couldn’t blame him. Cause every now and then I’d kiss him, but not like the normal kind. More like a French kiss. Oh, god, I loved it. I loved it all!


	4. Tinapop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue of Tina's and Sodapop Curtis's relationship.

I was walking home from a school when some Socs grabbed me by the waist. I guess I shouldn’t say Socs, since I do know them. But it’s what they are! They’re horrible human boys that only like to have sex, get drunk, and jump younger boys just because they’re different. As the taller boy, Jason, grabbed me from the behind, the other one, Will, pushed us all into an alley. Ever since I publicly humiliated Jason, him and his friends have been trying to get me back for what I did. They threw me on the ground and I must’ve hit my head on the edge of a dumpster because once I felt the side of my head I knew it was wet. From there on I went into a sort of shock because I just sat there staring at the blood on my hand. Jason hit me and hit me, over and over again, until someone hit him. It wasn’t Will because when I turned, he was on the ground, almost unconscious. Then I saw Jason thrown to the ground. Blood was flowing from his nose. Once he got up, he helped Will to his feet and said, “Don’t think I’ll forget about this, Greaser! I’ll get you! You remember that, because I will! I’ll promise you that!” Then I suddenly felt dizzy. I saw a shadow come from behind me and felt their soft hands on my shoulder. As I slowly joined unconsciousness I could hear someone say, “Hey, are you alright.” But before they could finish, I blacked out. When I woke up, I appeared to be in a different room than my own. It’s walls were a light brown and it it had a wooden desk and chair in the corner of it. I tried to move my head but when I did, a jolt of pain ran up and down my body. And that’s when I realized that everything that I thought was a dream had actually happened. But whose house was I in? How did I get in this bed? Who was the Greaser that had saved me? Why did they save me? Soon, some guy came in the room. He was beautiful. I honestly had no idea that it was legal to look like him. His hair was brown and greased back. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a red and black plaid shirt on top. “Hey, you ok? You got a pretty good hit in the head.” He smiled at me and I somehow managed a grin. “Here, let me help you get up. I can get you some dinner and then I’ll take you home if you’re still up for it. Okay?” “Alright.” I said. God, he’s so sweet! I would kiss him honestly. From the day that Sodapop Curtis dropped me off at my house I refused to never forget him. And he wouldn’t let me. He visited everyday to make sure that I was okay. Sometimes we’d go to the movie, or to park, or a party, or talk a walk, or back to his house. One day when he came to visit me I didn’t answer the door. My dad had been drinking and didn’t have my mom to take out his anger on, so he took it out on me. I didn’t hear him knocking or come in, but I sure did hear him when he got my old man off of my ass. When he got me out of the house, he helped me back to his car and drove me to his home. No one else was there because they were all out at The Nightly Double and Darry was working the night shift, so he wouldn’t be here until morning.He carried me into his room and layed me down. He cleaned me up and even fed me some soup. Once I was able to sit up, I was able to thank him properly. I wasn’t too sure before because I thought it was just a low key crush for helping me out that one day, but now I was positive that I loved him. I kissed him on the cheek softly, “Thank you, Soda.” I started to get up, but then he kissed me back, but not on the cheek. “I know we’ve only known each other a few weeks, but I love you, Tina. And I want to be without 24/7 if you’ll have me.” “Oh, God, yes!” And then we high key made out. I kissed him and he kissed me. I took off his shirt and he took off mine. We kissed all over each other’s bodies, and soon the kissing got lower and lower and lower. I kissed his banana. His big, hairy BANANA! The brown hair made is ever so soft, and he would groan when I sucked on the tip. I was getting really into it. But before we knew it, we heard the front door open, and then realized that we forgot to close the door to Soda’s room! He got up with me still sucking on his banana and shut the door and locked it good. Then we both just kind of looked at each other. He put on his clothes, and I my shirt. Oh, God, what are we gonna do?


	5. DARRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue of Dannie's and Darrel Curtis's relationship.

Darry and I had been secretly dating for two months now. He didn’t want Pony to think that he didn’t care about him because he can be so sensitive at times! Darry tells the gang that he has “night shifts”, and he does, just not at his job. Instead, he spends his nights with me at least a few times a week. We were in love. So very, very, in love. I guess the boys said that they’d be out tonight, so they weren’t planning to be back until 12:00 tonight. That means that I have two hours with Darry at his place all to myself, but with Darry for some company. We were already making out before we made it into the house. I pushed him through and we ended up on the couch. I took off my blouse and he took of his. He touched my breasts and took off my bra. He moved his hands up and around my tits. I unzipped his jeans as he kissed my chest. Soon, I was able to pull down his pants all the way. Thank God he wasn’t wearing underwear! I buried my head between his face and kissed him. I moaned, “Mmmmmm, baby, that’s so nice.” And he would talk back to me, “Yeah, that is nice. Keep it up, Dannie.” I moved my lips against the soft, little, brown hairs that were ever so curly on his large banana. When I got to the tip I could’ve sworn that Darry was laughing. I guess I had a thing for hot guys who laugh while you’re giving him a blow job. But I didn’t mind at all, in fact, I rather enjoyed it. He began to run his hands through my hair and it felt so relaxing. Oooooooh, God, this was amazing! He slipped his hands down to my legs and ran them up my thighs. He took off my skirt and then took off my undies. He touched my pineapple ever so gently. Now it was his turn. He kissed me more and more. Once he got in the perfect position his hands grabbed for something to hold onto. I moved his hands to my breasts and he continued to kiss my hairy pineapple. Soon, I nudged him a bit and said, “It’s time, baby.” And with that said he laid back down with his back on the couch. I climbed on top of him and sat on him for a minute. “Oh, baby. We forgot something.” He said, and he pulled out a condom. “Oh…” I smiled and put it on him. Once I climbed back on top of him, I started bouncing. The couch even started moving. We both yelled at each other. Ohh! More, baby, more! I’d think. Come on! Push higher! Just a bit higher! I grabbed his shoulders and moved my chest closer to his chest. My breasts were stuffed closely to his face and then he grabbed my butt. His hands were so big. They were able to practically hold me up if I wished. We finally finished, and still had 30 minutes together. I fell off the couch and he fell on top of me because his banana was still in my pineapple. We laughed and finally got the motivation to get dressed when we heard a noise in one of the bedrooms.


	6. Two-Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue of Ash and Two-Bit Matthew's relationship.

I had just recently moved to Tulsa with my family. I was 17 and had to "fit in" with every other Soc at the local high school. But I wasn't sure how. I've never been one for Socs cause a lot of them are really bitchy. But, anyways, on my first day there I met a guy called "Two-Bit". Boy, was he funny. He made a lot of jokes and everyone, even the teachers, called him that funny nickname. I wasn't too sure why he was called that but I sure hope to find out soon. After school, he asked me if I wanted to meet some of his friends. I said sure, and so he took me out to meet them. There were six other boys, although the two oldest Curtis brothers seemed like they were in an awkward situation. I asked Two-Bit and he didn't know what I was talking about. After we left, we got in his car and he decided to take me somewhere. By the time we got to the drive-in, the sun had went down completely and it was dark out. We originally planned to see some movie about a high school couple, but it certainly did not end that way. It all started when Two-Bit offered me some beer. Together, we both chugged down the liquid inside of the beer bottle. Somehow, I ended up in the back seat. Both Two-Bit and I cracked up and probably could've died if my blouse hadn't come undone. I don't know how, but some buttons got ripped off, and that caused my blouse to get ripped in half. Both Two-Bit and I stared at my almost-naked breasts. Then, for some reason, we just kissed each other. He put his hands into my bra and took it off, I took off my skirt, and led his hands to my backside. He laid down and I unzipped his pants. I put my hands deep, underneath his underwear to where his little friend was. He stuffed his face into my chest and kissed me. I kept moving up and down so he could kiss more than my breasts. As that happened, I moved my hands around inside his pant. Oh, it was squishy and so hairy. Ugh, I could've held on to it for a thousand years, and I still wouldn't have gotten tired of how it felt in my hands. As he cupped my breasts in his hands I kissed his neck, moving my lips up and down his skin. Soon, just after I'd gotten his pants almost all the way down, someone opened to car door, and we both fell out. I landed on top of Two-Bit with my breasts covering the majority of his face. When we looked up there were a bunch of kids that I recognized from my school. They were staring at us and laughing. I quickly turned away and covered my naked breasts and ran off. Two-Bit pulled up his pants and the next thing I saw was him in his car driving off. I got home around 10:30, and luckily my parents weren't downstairs. I crept up to my bedroom and laid down in my bedroom. Only, I couldn't fall asleep because, despite all of what happened, I couldn't stop thinking about Two-Bit.


	7. Jecca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue of Becca and Johnny Cade's relationship.

I had just recently moved to Tulsa with my family. I was 17 and had to "fit in" with every other Soc at the local high school. But I wasn't sure how. I've never been one for Socs cause a lot of them are really bitchy. But, anyways, on my first day there I met a guy called "Two-Bit". Boy, was he funny. He made a lot of jokes and everyone, even the teachers, called him that funny nickname. I wasn't too sure why he was called that but I sure hope to find out soon. After school, he asked me if I wanted to meet some of his friends. I said sure, and so he took me out to meet them. There were six other boys, although the two oldest Curtis brothers seemed like they were in an awkward situation. I asked Two-Bit and he didn't know what I was talking about. After we left, we got in his car and he decided to take me somewhere. By the time we got to the drive-in, the sun had went down completely and it was dark out. We originally planned to see some movie about a high school couple, but it certainly did not end that way. It all started when Two-Bit offered me some beer. Together, we both chugged down the liquid inside of the beer bottle. Somehow, I ended up in the back seat. Both Two-Bit and I cracked up and probably could've died if my blouse hadn't come undone. I don't know how, but some buttons got ripped off, and that caused my blouse to get ripped in half. Both Two-Bit and I stared at my almost-naked breasts. Then, for some reason, we just kissed each other. He put his hands into my bra and took it off, I took off my skirt, and led his hands to my backside. He laid down and I unzipped his pants. I put my hands deep, underneath his underwear to where his little friend was. He stuffed his face into my chest and kissed me. I kept moving up and down so he could kiss more than my breasts. As that happened, I moved my hands around inside his pant. Oh, it was squishy and so hairy. Ugh, I could've held on to it for a thousand years, and I still wouldn't have gotten tired of how it felt in my hands. As he cupped my breasts in his hands I kissed his neck, moving my lips up and down his skin. Soon, just after I'd gotten his pants almost all the way down, someone opened to car door, and we both fell out. I landed on top of Two-Bit with my breasts covering the majority of his face. When we looked up there were a bunch of kids that I recognized from my school. They were staring at us and laughing. I quickly turned away and covered my naked breasts and ran off. Two-Bit pulled up his pants and the next thing I saw was him in his car driving off. I got home around 10:30, and luckily my parents weren't downstairs. I crept up to my bedroom and laid down in my bedroom. Only, I couldn't fall asleep because, despite all of what happened, I couldn't stop thinking about Two-Bit.


	8. Before I Get Some Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a few perspectives from each girl before they go to sleep about them thinking about each of their lovers.

Dannie’s POV

Once we were both fully dressed, we sneaked outside, and Darry took me home. Before I went inside and left Darry behind, I gave him one last kiss and told him goodbye. I waved to him as he drove away thinking about what next time would be like when I see him.

Tina’s POV

Once we heard the front door shut, Soda went to check to make sure that the coast was clear for us to leave. We got in his car and he dropped me off at my house. He wanted to come in with me to make sure that I’d be safe, but I insisted that I go in alone.

Abby’s POV

I got up to take a shower, and when I arrived back in my room, Pony was all dressed. He hugged me and I kissed him on the cheek. I was only wearing a towel which separated the touch of his clothes with my naked body. As he hugged my waist, I moved my lips and pressed them gently against his. I rested my hands on his shoulders, and then he whispered in my ear, “I should go before anyone sends the fuzz out for me.” I whined, knowing that he would have to leave me again at some point. I held his hand tightly, and then he left.

Jade’s POV

I soon left Dallas Winston’s bed and got my clothes on. As I got dressed, I could see him staring at my bare-naked body. He was smiling and kept saying, “Don’t go. Just a few more minutes.” But once I was fully dressed I went over and kissed him good night. Luckily there was a party downstairs, so no one could specifically tell where I’d came from. I went out the front door so nobody would get suspicious of me, and then I went on home.

Sam’s POV

Soon, after we finished completely, Steve took me home. He watched me even after I was already in the house.When I got up to my bedroom, I looked outside my window and saw Steve staring up at me. There was no way that I’d ever forget a night like this, thanks to him.

Ash’s POV

Before completely falling asleep, I wondered what my life would be like right now if I hadn’t met Two-Bit today. It was only my first day at the local high school, yet I’ve already had sex on my first day. It’s amazing how things can go when you don’t actually expect anything from anyone. 

Becca’s POV

There’s no way that anyone can convince me otherwise about Johnny. I love him, and that’s all there is to it. And for once in my life, the boy I like loves me back. That’s right. Johnny Cade loves me just as much as I love him. Maybe even more. Nothing and no one will ever be able to separate our love because we are two of a kind. It’s like fate meant for us to meet each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are short POV's by each member of the gang. They're describing their thoughts about the previous night and what they're currently up to this particular morning.

THE NEXT DAY--- Darry’s POV

I got back home around 12ish. Soda and Ponyboy both came in a few minutes later. They both looked really tired, but at the same time really happy. Pony and Soda went to bed right away, but I stayed awake for hours before falling asleep. I couldn’t stop thinking about what the next week would bring. It’s been so much fun with Dannie. I can’t even imagine what life used to be like without her.

Soda’s POV

I got home just a few minutes after 12:00, but luckily I wasn’t the only one. Pony was just making his way up the sidewalk when I pulled up in my car, so we went in together. Darry didn’t seem to mind much because it looked as though he had just gotten home too. He asked us both how are night was, and both Pony and I said, “Good,” in sinc. Then we all went to bed.

Two-Bit’s POV

God, why do those damn Socs have to ruin every good moment I get?! Not to mention, I’m not even sure if any of them saw anything. I mean, I know they probably saw Ash, but I’m not sure if they saw my little friend. Oh, well, I’ll soon forget about it. It’s not like I’m the only one who has one. But other than that, I’d say that my night was pretty successful. Some might say that it didn’t take Ash and I too long to actually do it, and we’re going to fast, but I don’t care. I think we’re at a good start. 

Dally’s POV

I woke up around 7:00, and went down to grab a beer before I left for the day. As I sipped my nice, cold bottle Blue Ribbon beer, I thought about last night. I could remember every single thing that happened. But what left me with the most feelings was when I saw Jade get up to get dressed. I watched her as she gradually covered up her body. Once she looked over and made eye contact with me, I knew. She was the girl I’ve always dreamed of. Then she walked over and kissed me, and said good bye, and then she left. I stared at the closed door even after she left. I wanted her to come back. I couldn’t stand it without her. The room just felt so empty. My life felt so empty. Without Jade I didn't know what to do or think about. After I finished my beer, I decided to go over and see if Johnny and Pony wanted to do anything until I next saw Jade to help me keep my mind distracted.

Steve’s POV

When I got up, I checked my little buddy and he still didn’t look so good. Reluctantly, I got in my car and went to pick up Soda. On my way there, I saw Johnny walking that way, and decided to give him a lift. Once we got there, we both rushed into the kitchen. I found Soda and Darry making breakfast. Even Two-Bit was there, except he was watching TV. 

Pony’s POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and to the sounds of excitement. The bacon reminded me of the breakfast that I could eat in just a few minutes. The excited voices, however, reminded me about last night. I remembered how I left Abby around 11:45. I had just barely made it home. But no matter how hard I tried to get my mind off of her, I just couldn’t stop thinking about her smile. Oh, her smile was my favourite thing that she ever wore. And her hair was so beautiful. Her eyes would shimmer in her bed as the moonlight made its way through the curtains. Her skin was smooth to the touch. It didn’t matter where I touched her because every single piece of skin was soft.

Johnny’s POV

Pony finally came out of his room and joined us all at breakfast. I was happy to see him, but at the same time, I was really sad. Becca had spent the whole day with me yesterday and I would definitely never forget it. Her words were music to my ears and her touch was comforting like a bed. I didn’t want her to go and she didn’t want to leave either, but we both knew what would happen if she hadn’t left. She had her responsibilities, just as I have my own. When I sat down for breakfast, I realized that the whole table was quiet for once.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny’s POV

In the morning I made my way to the Curtis’s house. When I got there Steve and Soda were making their way to Steve’s car. I went in and found Pony and Darry cleaning the dishes. Two-Bit was talking about this girl who was new at the school that he brought over yesterday. I guess she was alright. Her name’s Ash, and she’s really nice. Yesterday I thought she seemed more on the side of, you know, rich, but she’s seemed to make Two-Bit happy. I went over to where Two-Bit was, and then Dally came in. Boy. was he in a good mood. He had a wide smile on his face and sat down. 

“Hey! What’s up, guys?” He asked happily. 

“I’m late for work. That’s what’s up.” Darry said glumly, as he left.

Then it was just me, Dal, Two-Bit, and Pony. They started talking about what they wanted to do today, but all I could think about was Becky. I couldn’t wait to see her again, but I also kinda dreaded it in a way. Almost every week I see her, she has bruises from being home out too late. And I couldn’t stand seeing her like that. It just made me so mad that I couldn’t do anything about it.

Dally’s POV

I remembered how Jade’s breasts were pressed against my chest last night. How she kissed me. How she smiled and giggled with me in my bed. Her laugh was so cute. Her eyes were so pretty. Her hair was so smooth. She was the most beautiful girl ever. She was my girl. My baby. And if anyone ever thinks about looking at her dares to mess with her, they’re gonna have to deal with me.

Pony’s POV

Everyone seemed a bit preoccupied this morning. I’m not sure why, but eventually we just decided to go bowling. 

Abby’s POV

My friends, Becky and Jade, and I decided to go bowling today for a bit. There wasn’t much to do in Tulsa, so we found something to do. We rented out our bowling shoes and took thee alley in the back corner. Then, out of nowhere, Pony showed up. He was with a few of his own friends, and they chose the alley next to ours. Well, not necessarily chose I guess. The whole bowling alley was full except for that one next to us. 

Dally’s POV

There she was. The love of my life. Jade stood about 20 feet away from me in a light blue skirt and dark blue blouse. Her outfit went beautifully with her hair. When she turned you could see her eyes shimmering in the dim lights. God, she’s perfect. 

Jade’s POV

Shit. What’s Dal doing here? I thought we were gonna meet up later tonight? Oh, God. I have a feeling this won’t turn out good.

Steve’s POV

“What?” I asked Soda as he stood there looking at me. He was smiling, and that smile usually meant he was up to something.

“Nothing.” Then he went back to work.

“What?!” I asked again, following him ‘round a car.

“It’s just…” He started. “Oh, never mind. It doesn’t matter.” He said.

“Really? Try me.” I stood there waiting for an answer. Then I looked closer at him. There was something different about him today/ “Oh!”

“What?” He said a bit confused.

“Oh! I know what it is that’s different about you!”

“What? Steve, nothing’s different about me.”

“Really? Why are you smiling?”

“I always smile.”

“Not that smile, you don’t.”

“So? I’m happy. I didn’t realize that was illegal.”

“Yeah, you are happy. But I know the reason.”

“Really? And what’s that?”

“A girl.” I smirked and went back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Johnny’s POV

Two-Bit and I started playing, but both Pony and Dal seemed preoccupied. Dally kept on flirting with some girl, Jade, and Pony just talked on and on to another broad, Abby. Neither of them actually got to the bowling part of it. 

Abby’s POV

Pony introduced me to his friend Johnny and Two-Bit, but the one he called Dallas was too busy talking to Jade. I didn’t think that she liked those types of boys, but when he flirted with her, she’d flirt back.But I guess I’m kinda glad that I didn’t actually meet him. I’ve heard about Dallas Winston. Not just from Ponyboy, but from the newspapers, from a few of my friends, but mainly, from the whole town. He’s in for it bad. And I can’t believe I’m saying this but why in the world would Jade ever hook up with him?! Of course, she never really confirmed it, but you can tell. The way they’re talking to each other but most of all the way they look at each other shows that something has definitely happened between them two before. 

Jade’s POV

Oh, God he’s so perfect! I could kiss him right now if we weren’t in public. I couldn’t help but flirt with him because if I didn’t then he wouldn’t be my man anymore, would he? Whether or not people know that we’re together, he’s still and always will be my baby. Oh my God! I can’t wait much longer! I need his love! I need his time now!! I miss it. I miss last night. And even though he’s standing right in front of me right now, I miss him. I miss his smile. I miss his laugh. I miss his touch. I miss his body. I miss the way he looked at me. I just miss him. And I love hi . I love every single thing about him. I love the way he kisses me. I love how his lips taste. I love how he holds me in his arms. I love how he tells me that it’s all gonna be okay in the end. I love him. I am in love with Dallas Winston.

Tina’s POV

After both Sam and I finished lunch we went downtown. We were window shopping today. There was this cute, little store that we found with the best clothes ever. In the back there was this section that was dedicated to a sort of love nest sort of dressing way. While Sam was in the front shopping for a new outfit, I took a look in the back. There was this one that I liked a lot. It was black and had these sort of straps that had Velcro on them. It had parts of it that were see-through and parts that weren’t. It was perfect. It was a perfect size and was definitely perfect so I could play with Steve more. 

Steve’s POV

I couldn’t stop thinking about Soda. I mean, what girl has he been seeing? What’s she like? Do I know her? Have they done it yet? How’d they meet? Was she worthy enough or was she gonna break his heart? Has Soda touched her breasts yet, or let alone, seen them? Were they waiting? 

Pony’s POV

Soon, when the clock struck 3:00, we decided to leave and go back to my place. Johnny and Two-Bit started talking to me, and Dal caught up with us after he said goodbye to Jade. She seemed a bit sad to say goodbye, but that’s not for me to say. When I turned to look at Dally he was smiling like he was about to have a three some for free! Ugh. Now that I think about it that’s a nasty thought. I had to look away, and soon enough, we got back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Dally’s POV

Later on, after the movie ended I went back to my place. I went up to my bedroom, and on my way there I chatted with some people who were there for Buck. But I couldn’t wait any longer. I had promised Jade that I’d meet her by 9:00, and so here I am. I walked into the room and saw her lying there in my bed. She was completely undressed, and after I shut the door I went over to my bed and climbed on top of her. I kissed her on the lips and then on both cheeks. As I continued to kiss her skin, she took off my pants and ran her hands through my hair. I kissed her boobs and looked at her face as I ran my hands through her beautiful hair. 

Jade’s POV

I moved my hands to his back side. His cheeks were so soft that I could’ve slept on them and used them as a pillow. He touched me and I touched him. Soon, I pushed him down and kissed him. He started tickling me and so I tickled him back. I re-positioned myself on the bed and moved my head to his middle. He did the same with me, except that he was on the bottom. He nudged me to the side a bit, and we both laid on out sides, kissing the other’s sweetest fruit they had to offer. 

Dally’s POV

I touched her stomach as I moved my lips through her soft, little hairs on her pineapple. As I grabbed her tight ass, she would nibble on my penis, although it didn’t hurt. It was a soft nibble. It’s not like she bit anything off, but it was definitely a nibble. At one point she moved in closer to me and I remember saying, “Babe, you mind giving me a bit of a squeeze.” 

Tina’s POV

Since Soda’s brother had interrupted us last night, Soda had promised to meet me at home. Although it was risky for a Greaser like him to go into a neighborhood like mine, he still took the chance. I told him to let himself in since my dad was gone for the weekend because he was going to a conference in California for a few days. As I waited in the TV room on the couch, I heard him open the front door and lock it behind him. He yelled, “Tina! Baby, you here?” I called him over to where I was on the couch and he came. He sat down and I kissed him. 

“Can I get you something to eat or drink?” I asked him, but he said no. Thank God for that. “Here, let me take your shirt.” He took off his flannel shirt that he wore above his T-shirt, and I took it from him. I got up and laid it down on a table.

“Whoa! You look---” He started.

“What?” 

“Amazing. Sexy. Beautiful.” He said as he stared at my body. 

“I love you.” I said.

“I love you too, baby.” And then started another adventure for the second time this week.


	13. Chapter 13

Two-Bit’s POV

“What are you too planning on doing?” I asked Johnny and Pony after they left.

“I was gonna go to the lot for a bit.” Johnny said.

“What about you Pony?” His mind seemed very distracted.

“Oh, uh. I was just gonna do my homework for the weekend, I think.” He said. “Why? What are you up to?” He asked me.

“I was just gonna get a bit drunk and try to find myself a girl, if you know what I mean.” He turned really red which either meant that I should leave or he wouldn’t mind joining me. Let’s just hope it’s the first one. I’d hate to think that he, little virgin Pony, is no longer a virgin. After I told them both goodbye I went off, in search of something way different than beer.

Johnny’s POV

I lied. Well, partially. I mean, I did go to the lot for a bit, but then I left to find Becky. We agreed to meet each other at 10:00 last night, but I couldn’t wait. Besides, it was 9:30, so almost 10:00. I could just make up something different than the truth. 

Darry’s POV

OH MY LORD!! I am so happy the day is over cause now I can see her. My one and only. We weren't planning on meeting back at my place again because of what happened last night, so we booked a room at a cheap motel. I dropped my stuff back at the house first and then drove to the other side of town. I went upstairs and checked into our room and went in. 

Pony’s POV

I heard Darry come in at one point, but he must’ve been in a hurry cause he didn’t even check to see if I was here or not, which is very, very unusual. After I knew he was gone, I cleaned away all of my homework and clothes from my floor and bed. Then I heard a soft knock on the back door. I opened it and found Abby. She was right on time.

Steve’s POV

After Soda left I decided to go to the Nightly Double, and see what’s kicking. I originally got there for a movie, just as usual, but when I got there, I found a little friend. We left in the middle of the movie and took her to some motel since we couldn’t go to her house or mine, and we’ve already done it in the car. It was a cheap motel, but there weren’t many people there, so we were still able to get a room


	14. Chapter 14

Tina’s POV

Soda ran his hands down my back and underneath the Velcro. As he ran his hands through the back of my outfit. I kissed him on his soft lips and looked him in his beautiful eyes. They truly were beautiful. The most beautiful I’ve ever seen. It’s like whenever I looked into them, I could see his heart pumping. His heart pumping and an image of his hand holding my heart. Which, in a way, he is. He’s held my heart for the past couple of weeks and he just won’t let go. He undid the Velcro and moved his hands around my body. He moved them underneath the cloth that covered my chest. As he patiently took off the straps on my shoulders he kissed my breasts. He touched nipples so gently that it was almost ticklish to the touch. He ran his hands down my waist just as I ran mine up his. I pulled off his shirt, and he touched me with his lips. Soon enough, he held my body above his chest. 

Soda’s POV

I held her beautiful body slightly above me in my arms. She looked so hot in that strange sex outfit, but she looked even hotter just the way she is now. I held her ass and pushed her down against the couch. I touched her breasts and kissed her pineapple. She held onto my shoulders and I touched her skin ever-so slightly. Then I felt her move her arms from my shoulders down to my waist.

Abby’s POV

Once Pony opened the door he grabbed me by the hand and led me into his bedroom. I pushed him into a chair in the corner of his room and climbed up on top of him. I started to kiss him, but then I felt something weird poking at my pelvis. I looked down and so did Ponyboy. He had boner.

I giggled. “Well, looks like you’re becoming a big boy now, aren’t ya?” Then he pulled me closer to his body again. He kissed me on the lips and then on each of my cheeks. 

Pony’s POV

I moved my hands up her body after I took off her shirt. I moved them up to her breasts as she unzipped my pants. I had already taken my navy blue shirt off, but once she opened up the front in my pants, I started to shiver. I cupped her breasts in my hands, although her bra was still on, but I felt like I was already touching the skin. She touched it so quickly. As she squished the somewhat cherries between her fingers, I could feel the warmth of her heart. It was pounding. The blood pumping out the arteries and back up the veins made me shiver. I moved closer to her chest. I slipped my hands to her back and took off her bra. I kissed her, and then I moved my head so that one ear was up against her chest. Her heart was like a magnet, and I was a chunk of iron. I would never let go or fall off or even think about another life without her. She made my life complete. 

Dannie’s POV

I got out of my car and went upstairs to our room. I opened the door and shut it quickly. I went over to the curtains and closed them in case there are any peeping Toms out there. I heard Darry in the bathroom, but I’m not sure if he heard me yet. I peeked in and spotted the shower on. I could see him moving his arms over his body, but he still did not notice me. I quietly undressed, and then I sneaked into the bathroom. The shower was steaming with water, and of course, there he was. The most beautiful, handsome man on this earth. I stepped into the shower, and he still had his back turned towards me. Then I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. He turned around and I hugged him. He kissed me even more and more as our bodies moved against each other’s. Then I stopped him. 

“I’ve missed you.” He said.

“And I’ve missed you.” I told him, and then I backed away. “For your eyes only, darling.” I said.

He took a long look at my body, and then he removed his hands from his penis. “For your eyes only.”


	15. Chapter 15

Dally’s POV

I told her to give me a squeeze but she did more than was required of her. She squeezed it, yes, but she also played with it. At first she just massaged it, but then she started stuffing it in her face. It was really nice. Not only was she my sex playmate, but she was my lover. My actual lover. We are in love. I swear to it. As she moved it sideways, back and forth, I started to laugh. I couldn’t stop. She was the queen of tickling people. 

Jade’s POV

He continued to move his hands through my hair. 

“Hey, babe.” He said, and then I looked up.

“Rawr.” I moved my hands through the air like an animal. 

“Woof. Woof.” He started panting like a dog. He would howl and I’d growl back. Then I crawled back up on him. I pushed his face into my chest, and he kissed my body. While squishing my boobs, I made another sound. 

“Moooooo!” 

“Oink. Oink.” He replied back, making the sound of a pig.

“Milk me, baby.” I told him, and he did. As I sat on my knees, almost in a push-up position, but had by knees on the ground, he laid down, beneath me. He sucked on my tits and I’d make a purring sound notifying him that I loved it. 

Soda’s POV

She slid off my pants and moved on top of me. She may have had gotten started last night with the blow job, but we have a new thing tonight. She jumped on me, and then I grabbed her by the ass and held her up to me. We bounced back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth. The couch would move up and down due to all of the bouncing. At one point, we accidently fell off of the couch, but we didn’t bother getting back up. I held her and I continued to hold her, just like she held me. Up and down, up and down, up and down we’d go. 

“More. More!” She’d say. I wasn’t all the way in yet.

“Almost there.” I’d reply back.

Then I was all the way in. I had slid my banana into her hairy pineapple!! It was amazing. We kept going though. We were both on edge. And then, all of the sudden, we stopped. We both just dropped dead. Out bodies lay against each other's. Mine on top of hers. I felt her breasts move up and down ass she breathed. Her nipples poked at my chest, and then I moved my hands back up to them. We finally joined. After the past couple of weeks, we’ve both been able to express our true feelings for one another. 

Pony’s POV

She slid off her skirt and her undies. After she finished playing her little game with my sweets, we she moved all the way on top of me, making sure that both of my legs were around hers. She kissed me and then she started rocking in the chair. Back and forth, is how it all started. I started making my way in her. She groaned and I’d groan back. It was the nicest, most relaxing thing that had ever happened to me. I didn’t know that there was such thing as a great entertainment or joy as this. 

Abby’s POV

“Push, Pony, Push!” I’d yell. For the first time in both of our lives, we’ve lost our virginity just one night ago. He still has lots of practice that needs to be taken care of, and quickly. But I’ll survive for now. Then, in a sudden instant, he got it in. All the way in! 

“Good job, Pony.”

“Yeah. Same to you.” We both said to each other after we broke our bond for the second time in two days. He held me in his arms as we lay down in his bed. Oh, what it’s like to be in love.


	16. Chapter 16

Darry’s POV

I pushed against the shower wall. I kissed her neck and touched her body. 

Dannie’s POV

We decided to turn off the water and move to the bed. I could’ve sworn that the whole bed was moving up and down as we continuously pushed harder and harder. Soon, we had both had enough. As I lay on top of his chest I kept thinking about the first day we met. One day I was driving in my car in this neighbourhood when my engine stopped. I tried to figure out what was wrong with it, but since I didn’t have any experience with cars, I just became really frustrated and ended up kicking my car. At house near by were a couple of people that seemed to be fixing a rooftop. They saw me and one of the guys came over to me and asked me if I needed help. 

“My car has stopped, and I know nothing about it, of course I’m not alright!” I was sobbing. 

He kneeled down and said, “It’s alright. Let me have a look at it.” 

“Okay.” I sniffled. 

“Oh, there’s nothing particular wrong with your car.” He said in a quick instant.

“There isn’t?”

“No. You just have it in park. That’s all.”

“Park?” Now that I think about it I must’ve seemed so stupid. I’m 20 years old and yet I don’t know anything about cars. I knew most of the buttons to press when I needed to, but I’ve never known one was called ‘park.’

“Yeah, park.” He opened the door and sat down in the seat. He showed me a switch sort of handle type thing and said, “You move this when you park your car so it doesn’t roll away.” He looked up at me and smiled. “Maybe you moved it accidentally while driving.” 

“Oh.” I said as he moved it back into place, and the engine roared back to life. He started to walk away, and I said, “Hey!” He turned around. “Um, I new in this town. Could you point me to the nearest motel?”

“Sure. You just have to continue up this street and take a right at the end of the road. You continue down that road and there should be a motel down there. IF you can’t find it just look for a Dairy Queen, and it will be to the left of it.”

“Thanks.” I said and smiled. 

Later that day I found him waiting downstairs in the main office of the motel.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” I asked him.

“I just wanted to make sure you got here okay.”

“Well, that’s sweet. Thanks.”

“Of course. Hey, uh. I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner with me. I know this really good diner just a few blocks from here.”

“Yeah. I’d like that.” And with that came the best times of my life.

Darry’s POV

As Dannie laid asleep on my bare chest I just thought about her and only her. She’s the one. She’s the girl I’m gonna marry, I thought. There’s no other girl that I’d rather be out with these days. I’ll love her for eternity and we’ll have a family, and we’ll all be so happy together. Soon I woke up Dannie and told her I had to leave to get home on time. I kissed her goodbye and shut the door closed.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve’s POV

“Ohhh, Sam, that’s so nice. Keep it, girl.” I said and she moaned back. She sure did know how to massage bananas really well. 

Suddenly she stopped. “Hey, sexy.” She said. She still had her bra on, but I didn’t mind at all. All I had to do is reach behind her back and take it off for her. I watched as her breasts fell down out of the bra that cupped them against her chest. She pushed her body against mine. She forced my chest down onto the bed, and held onto me. I grabbed her ass and forced my banana further into her pineapple. We pushed against each other’s bodies with such great forces that we began to scream aloud. 

Sam’s POV

Sweat was flowing down my body. Steve would push and push and push and I could feel it all. Steve makes my life whole. In fact, he is my life. He makes me feel so alive. 

Darry’s POV

I walked out of the door and shut it quietly. I was sad to leave Dannie. I was truly sad. We’ve spent so little time together and barely get to see her for more than 2 hours each day, if at all. I walked past many other rooms and then started hearing noises. They were screams and moans and I figured that it was just sex, but you could never be so sure. I turned to my right and saw that the curtains to the room next to me were open. No one had shut them. Without even meaning to, I saw the couple that was making all the noise. And one of them, I realized, I knew. Luckily they hadn’t seen me, but I quickly walked away. I was permanently scarred for life. 

Abby’s POV

I hugged Pony and we had a nice, long kiss before we said our goodnights. I left through the back door just as I heard someone open the front door. On the way home there was nothing for me to think about except for Pony. I thought about his lips against my own. I pressed my lips against his and wouldn’t move away from him for minutes. Soon, we had to break apart, and that was most definitely the saddest moment of my life. I looked back just once to see the Curtis house staring back at me. I could see Pony’s silhouette looking through his bedroom window at me. 

Soda’s POV

I left Tina’s house late. But I managed to get home on time so that Darry wouldn’t worry. He was sitting in his chair reading the paper when I got back. He was pretty happy. He was smiling when he looked up as I walked on in. I saw Pony at the kitchen table who was doing homework. He seemed a bit perked up too. I guess that means we all had a nice day today then.


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny’s POV

I met up with Becky as I had dreamed of all day. We didn’t go back to her house because that would just mean hiding under table and in closets until her old man left. And we didn’t go to my house either because that would just be a death trap for us both. So we just went on a walk until we got to an old tree house. I used to play in it with Ponyboy all the time when we were both little. We kind of grew out of it after the age of 9. We climbed up in the tree house. Becky had brought some blankets, and so had I, just so we could be a bit comfortable. We laid a couple down on top of the wood. Luckily, Pony and I would sometimes camp out in the tree house every now and then, so we had a couple of pillows. I checked them to make sure that there was nothing in them, and then laid them back down. As I made sure that the blankets were perfectly fitted on the floor of the tree house, Becky pushed me over and I fell on my back. 

“Hey…” I said..

“Hey.” She said as she laid down on my chest and kissed my lips. “I love you, Johnny Cade. My God, do I love you.”

“I love you more.” I told her.

“No way. I definitely love you more.” 

“Doubtful.” I said.

“Oh, yeah. I’m inlove with you, Johnny Cake. More than you could ever possibly know. And way more than you are capable of.” She said with much confidence.

I laughed. “Now what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing to concern you.” She said. Then she giggled and kissed me again. 

I moved my hands to her waist and moved them up her blouse.

Becky’s POV

God, I’m so happy. I never knew that I was capable of such happiness before. I mean, seriously. I definitely did not expect someone as sweet and cute and handsome to like a girl like me. Johnny could have some hot Greaser chick, but no, he chose me. I’m a Greaser girl, yeah, that’s true, but I’m definitely not hot. I’m not skinny. Okay, I’m just not like other girls. I’m chubby. I’ve always been chubby, and all of my life people have made fun of me for not fitting in with everyone else because I have a bigger waist than everyone else. I have pimples on my face and I’m not exactly the type of person that loves to wear make-up. But Johnny loves me and that’s what keeps me going. Not necessarily knowing that he loves me, a chubby girl that still has the worst acne and chooses not to wear makeup, but that someone as sweet as Johnny Cade is capable of loving people like me. 

As Johnny reached underneath my blouse I held back giggles. I was ticklish to the touch, and he kept on touching me. I continued to kiss my first lover as he reached his hands underneath my bra. 

I love him. God, I love him so much. I never want to forget him and I never want to lose him. Not ever. He’s my life. He is my everything. 

Johnny’s POV

The good thing that I like about Becky is that we never go too fast. I mean, sure we’ve slept together, but not like aggressive sleeping. We take things slow. We enjoy the moment. We love each other as much as we can and we just go from there. 

Becky’s POV

We continued to make out until we had enough for one night. Then we looked out the window of the tree house. The night was black as you could ever imagine, but then there were so many stars that brightened up the dark, evening sky. The night was so very tranquil that even the moon was the most radiant it had ever been. It was such a beautiful night. The crickets would chirp and the stars would shimmer in the darkness above us. We watched for shooting stars and when we saw them we made a wish. Johnny walked me home and he kissed me goodnight, but I held him so tight that he could not move back. He pressed his lips for even a longer time than he usually did and held me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and hugged him. 

“Goodnight, beautiful.” He said as I let him go. 

“Goodnight, Johnny. Sleep tight.” I said, smiling as I waved goodbye.

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite.” And with that we said our last goodbyes for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Soda’s POV

I woke up sometime around 8:30. It was Sunday so I didn’t have to worry about working at the DX today. I got up and went in the kitchen and found Pony making breakfast.

“Darry up?” I asked.

“No, he’s still sleeping.” He said.

“Wow. Really? You don’t see that everyday.” We both laughed. Then the front door opened, and we heard laughter come through the door along with footsteps.

“Hey, Two-Bit, tell Soda about the guy who tried to buy you off with an empty beer bottle.” Wow. That was not what I expected Steve to say. Anyone who tries to buy something from a guy with an empty beer bottle either thinks everyone else is stupid or he is stupid. And I don’t think that Two-Bit is stupid. 

“Oh, yeah. So I was walking home last night, right? And this guy came up to me and…” Two-Bit continued on about the guy who tried to buy him off with the empty beer bottle, while my mind wandered off into the mysterious world of love. I tried to listen to Two-Bit’s story. I really did, but no matter how hard I tried to focus, the only thing I could think about without becoming distracted was last night. I took in a deep breath and took in the most memorable smile I could of Tina and saw her laugh one more time. I couldn’t help but smile when I heard her laugh in my memories.

“Soda. Soda!” I turned to see Two-Bit. “Dude. So, what do you think? Was that guy drunk or what?” He asked and laughed. 

I nodded and pretended that I was listening. Then we all laughed.

Two-Bit’s POV

Wow. I can’t believe how fast last night had went. Once I met up with Ash, we couldn’t do anything but kiss each other. Despite the fact that there were still many people around us, neither I nor her seemed to care. Besides, I think some of the guys want us to be together. We kissed each other, and I held her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. We somehow managed to make our way into a public bathroom. I locked the door behind us, and then I kissed her. She ran her hands up my shirt and took it off. I held onto her waist as she grabbed at my shoulders. I kissed her lips and kissed her all over her face. I lowered the zipper of my jeans and she slipped her skirt and undies down her legs. She pushed me against the nearest wall and starting pushing. We pushed and pushed and pushed. She was holding onto my shoulders and didn’t let go for nearly five minutes. Once we finished, we made our way out of the bathroom. I walked her home, but before we parted, we laid down on some grass and held one another in each others’ arms. 

“I better go, or my parents will get worried.” She said at one point.

“Oh, come on. Five more minutes?” I remember saying.

“You could always walk me home.” She said as she got up.

“Alright, then.” I got up. “Two-Bit Matthews, at your service, m’lady.” I said in a British accent. We both laughed, but without hesitating, she took my arm in hers and we walked on. 

Once we finally arrived at her street she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “Well,” She started, “this is my house.” She pointed across the street, and I nodded.

“Do you really have to go? I mean, you could always wait a few more minutes.” I said.

“It’s almost 12:00, and that’s my curfew.” She said and walked away. I stood there watching as she walked away. I turned my back, but when I looked over my shoulder she hugged me. She jumped up with her hand on my shoulders and kissed me. “Goodnight, Two-Bit Matthews. It was a pleasure spending the night with you.” She said in a British accent. She curtsied and I bowed.

“I love you.” I said.

“I love you too. Goodnight.” She smiled and walked away.

Jade’s POV

Oh, God. Last night was amazing. I wish I was still there with him. I wish he was still holding me in his arms. I wish my body still laid on top of his. I wish I was with him.

I got home really late last night. Well, I guess I actually got here early this morning. I didn’t dare wake up my parents, or even my other brothers and sister. If any of them saw me, or even heard me come in, I’d be so dead. 

Oh. The way he kissed me. The way he held me. The way he touched me. The way he smiled at me. I just miss it. I miss him so much. I want to be with him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.


	20. Chapter 20

Dally’s POV

I went straight to the Curtis’ house in the morning. Soda and Pony were both eating breakfast, and Darry was in the shower. Steve and Two-Bit were already there, and so was Johnny. Steve was at the table with Pony and Soda eating some cake, while both Johnny and Two-Bit were sitting in front of the TV. 

“So… Anyone up for some fun today?” I asked. 

“Sure.” Johnny said.

“Okay.” Pony replied.

Then Darry popped his head out of the bathroom, “Depends what type of fun.” He said concerned. 

“Nothing to bad, Darry.” I answered back. Then I looked over at the TV. “Two-Bit?” I asked, and he looked up from his beer.

“Can’t. Sorry.” 

“What? Why not, man?”

“I just can’t, Dal.”

“It’s no big deal, Dal. Just leave him alone.” Johnny said. 

“Whatever, man, Suit yourself.” I mumbled as I turned back to the table. Then I heard a knock on the front door.

“Hello?” It was a girl’s voice. 

Ash’s POV

Two-Bit stood up right away, and came to the door.

“Hey, Ash! How ya feeling?” 

“Good, thanks to you.” I smiled and he smirked. He started to blush a little bit even. 

Steve’s POV

I was sitting by Soda when Two-Bit’s “friend” came in. We met her the other day, but I didn’t realize that her and Two-Bit were already close. 

“Holy shit, man.” I whispered to Soda. “That happened faster than I expected.”

“Awe, leave him alone. If he likes her, he likes her.” Soda never really cared about who the other guys’ went out with, unless it was me. 

Darry came out of the shower and quickly ate some breakfast. It took him a bit longer than I expected for him to realize that there was a chick in his living room. He had some milk, and then looked up. It was then that he saw Two-Bit’s new “friend”.

“Hello! We met the other day, right?” He asked.

“Yes. I’m Ash.”

“I’m Darry. Glad you’ve finally got this boy distracted.” He patted Two-Bit on the back and smiled broadly. Then he took off. 

“Did that just happen?” I asked Soda. He looked a bit shocked at the moment. There’s no way in hell that I’d ever expect Darry to respond to some stranger in his house like that. 

Two-Bit’s POV

Gosh. I’m so happy to see Ash right now. I mean, she left last night, but it feels like I haven’t seen her in forever. 

“Ready to go?” I asked her.

“Yeah.” She nodded a cute smile that made me blush.

“Hey, see y’all later, okay?” 

“Wait! Where ya going?” Of course it was Steve to ask.

“Into town. Why? You’re not planning to tag along are ya?” I chuckled. “I’ll see you later. I’m sure you’ll be able to function one day without me being there for you guys.” Then we left.


	21. Chapter 21

Pony’s POV

Well, we were all in for a surprise earlier. I never would’ve expected Two-Bit as the girlfriend type. Sure, he goes out with a few every now and then, but he never stays with it. He’s not a consistent dater. After breakfast, Johnny Dally and I decided to go walk around and stuff. Johnny and I have always enjoyed playing football, and even though Dally didn’t love it, he had nothing else to do, so we played for a bit. It was kinda hard with only three people, so we just practiced throwing and catching. Maybe we could play more later with the rest of the gang. 

Abby’s POV

Jade, Becky and I were hanging out again today. We were planning to go downtown later this afternoon, but for now, we just wanted to walk around and find something to do until then. Before we started off for the day, we went to an older diner and got something to eat. Just as we were walking past the lot, we heard some laughing. The voices were definitely those of boys, but I couldn’t quite place where they were coming from. As the voices grew louder with laughter, I realized that one of the voices was familiar. Very familiar. Then Jade noticed them.

“Hey, look.” She nudged my shoulder and pointed just beyond a few trees. There, three boys were tackling each other in the grass. I knew all of them. But the one that really matter was Ponyboy Curtis. 

Dally’s POV

Christ. How’d I end up here again? I mean, I could be getting laid right now, instead of playing this stupid game. Oh, well. Maybe another day. 

Johnny’s POV

I looked up for one minute from our little dog pile, and found myself staring at her. She was staring right back at me. Becky. I forgot that I with Pony and Dal until Pony accidentally kicked Dally. 

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that!” I heard him say. I turned around and Dally and Pony were fighting each other. Not like fist fighting or anything, but more like joke fighting. 

Pony’s POV

Finally, Dal stopped tackling and got off of me. When I sat up I saw Abby again. She was with Becky and Jade. They kept on looking at us and then turning away. They would whisper to each other and then start giggling. I got up off the grass and stood by Dally and Johnny. Dally bit his lip as he checked them out, especially Jade. 

Jade’s POV

Daumn. That boy just won’t leave me alone. I like that in a man. 

Becky’s POV

“Jade. Jade!” she sort of jumped as she turned to look at me.

“Uh-huh.” 

I gave her a funny look at first. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, um. I just saw a cool bird flying, and was admiring its feathers.”

“Since when do you like birds?” I asked. Abby and I both stared at Jade, waiting for an answer.

“Uh…”

“Oh my God! Jade!” Abby figured it out, and I think I did too. “Are you… Are you sleeping with him?”

She made a funny look and pressed her lips together really tightly. “No. I mean, not at the moment, at least.”

“Oh my God. You are totally sleeping with him!” Abby and I started cracking up. I mean, come on! Dallas Winston sleeping with her! I never would’ve guessed. 

Johnny’s POV

Pony and I kept looking at Dal cause he sure did like that broad in the middle over there. He took a deep breath in of the cigarette he lit a few minutes before, and then put it out and threw it on the sidewalk. He started walking towards them all, and didn’t dare look back or even say something to us. But we decided to follow him anyways.


	22. Chapter 22

Soda’s POV

We went to the DX as usual, but waiting for us, were two beautiful broads --- one of them more beautiful than the other.--- I couldn’t help but smile at her, and she did nothing but smile back.

“Hey, Soda. I think Sam’s friend is lookin’ at ya.” Steve said to me, looking at me, waiting for an answer. Of course I didn’t answer cause I was too distracted at the moment.

Once we got close enough to the two of them, Sam spoke, “Hey, boys. How’s it going?” 

Steve grinned at her, and then went over to hug his girl. While they had a nice long kiss, Tina and I had a nice long stare at each other. 

“Hey, Soda.”

“Hi, Tina.” We both greeted each other, and tried not to make a big deal about the other one.

I hadn’t realized that Steve and Sam had stopped kissing until Sam said, “Oh, for Christ’s sake! Stop eye fucking and get a room already!”

Then we all looked at her, even Steve looked surprised. 

Darry’s POV

After me and my buddies finished up another roof this morning, we went back to the warehouse. We had to resupply before we went onto the next house. We went to the next house, and finished it within the next few hours. When we got back, I went on my lunch break. When I got out to my car, I couldn’t get in. There was a woman sitting on my door and keeping it shut.

“Hey, stranger.” She said.

“Hey, Dannie.” I went over to hug her. “What are you doing here?” 

She held up a brown paper bag. “Lunch for two?” 

I laughed. “Okay. Get in. We’ll drive some place no one sees us.”

“Alright then. Let’s go.”

Dally’s POV

“Hey, there. Long time, no see.” I said staring at Jade. I was getting pretty close to her.

“Long time, huh? It’s only been, what, 10 hours? At the most…” She laughed. God, I loved it when she laughed. 

“Wow. I can’t believe it. This is actually happening.” I looked at the other two girls. One of them said it, and then they both started laughing. I rolled my eyes. I didn’t remember either of their names, but they both seemed annoying. 

“You wanna keep that up, ladies? You never know what could happen to your boyfriend?” Then I started laughing.

“Oh, sure. Cause Abby here totally has a boyfriend.” One of the two said. Her and Jade started laughing, while Abby stood there. 

“Right, Abbs?” Jade asked. They laughed until they saw her. They looked straight into her eyes. She was blushing. “You don’t… You don’t have a boyfriend. Abby? Abby! Who is he?” Damn. This is getting serious.

“Ugh…” She didn’t say anything. 

I looked over at Johnny and Ponyboy to see what they were thinking, but Johnny, as usual, looked pretty shy, and Pony was just staring at the ground. I nudged him, but he didn’t look at me. He didn’t look at anyone. Then I realized that he, too, was blushing. Then I looked back at Abby. She was staring into the distance too, or at least that’s what I thought. I nudged Pony again, and he finally looked at me. Boy, was he red. He didn’t say anything, but he did turn away again. But not to where he was staring before. No, he looked at Abby. They made eye contact, and both of them grew even more red in the face. 

“Holy shit!” I looked at them back and forth. “You two? Jesus Christ, man! Nice job, Pony!” I patted him on the back. I don’t think anyone realized what I was talking about until they all saw how red in the face they both were too.

“Oh my God! How could you not tell us, Abby? You two are the cutest, and yet you didn’t think to tell us that you were getting it on with the cute, smart boy from our neighborhood!” Jade said. Apparently they all had crushes on Ponyboy at one point in time. Wonderful. Just wonderful.


	23. Chapter 23

Pony’s POV

So now not only does Abby’s friends know that we’ve been secretly dating, but so do Johnny and Dally. Johnny can definitely keep his mouth shut, but it’s Dally that I’m worried about. Dallas Winston was the last person that I needed to find out about me and Abby. I guess I’ll just hope that the word doesn’t reach Darry so soon because when it does, and it will, he sure won’t take it so lightly. 

Darry’s POV

Like I had told Dannie, we drove out where no one would recognise either of us. We sat in the back of my truck with our legs hanging off the door. She got out the lunch bag she showed me earlier and took out some sandwiches, chip bags, a few cookies, and two one-person sized milk cartons. But not just any milk. She brought chocolate milk!! Yeah, I sure. At home I don’t tend to show my enthusiasm for chocolate milk, but I really do love it. As we sat and and ate I thought about how much happier I was when I was with Dannie. It didn’t even matter what we were doing. Whether we were eating lunch, sitting in a car, me, fixing her roof, her just making out. She made me happy by just her being here, and I don’t think I’d be better off without her. 

Steve’s POV

“Stop eye fucking? Stop eye fucking?! Seriously Sam?” Why on earth would she say something like that?

“Sorry. Okay. I’m sorry. But I can’t just stand here and pretend I don’t know anything. I mean, any person with good eyesight would be able to tell what is going on between those two.”

“Those two?! Sam! There is nothing going on between Soda and Tina! Trust me. I would know.” Soda would’ve told me if he had hooked up with my girlfriend’s best friend. 

Tina’s POV

“I’m so sorry, Soda. I know you didn’t want anyone to know, but I had to tell Sam. I didn’t think she would say something like that. I mean, she’s my friend. She’s my best friend. I can’t keep this sort of secret from her. But I love you. Okay? And I’m sorry that she said what she said. But I hope that this won’t get in the way of our relationship because you are amazing, and I don’t ever want you to be mad or sad because of me.” I blurted everything that I was thinking about out to Soda. I didn’t want to feel forced to stay with me if he didn’t want to.

“Hey. It’s okay, Tina.” He put his hands on my shoulders. “It’s fine. Alright? I wasn’t thinking about leaving you just because of what Sam said to Steve. You’re my girl, and I love you. And I’m never gonna leave you. Ever.”

I looked up at him, and he kissed me. He kissed me right then and there. We were in public and it was daytime. Steve and Sam were just feet away, and now I’m sure they were both watching us both with astonishment. 

Steve’s POV

When I turned away from Sam I saw the most ironic thing on earth. I swear, I thought I was hallucinating. I turned around to see Sam staring back at me. My mouth was open. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. 

“Now do you believe me?” She asked. 

My jaw dropped and I kept looking back and forth at Soda and Tina, and my girl. I bit my laugh and just broke out into a laugh. I never would’ve thought that something was going on between those two if Sam hadn’t said anything. I tried to apologise but all I got out of it was a nice, long kiss with the girl that made my world beautiful.


	24. Chapter 24

Dally’s POV

I couldn’t help but smile. I never knew Pony would actually be getting something at his age. I mean, he’s never even talked to any of us about girls at all. I just think it’s sweet that Pony has actually kissed a girl.

“Hey, wanna grab something to eat?” I asked Johnny and Pony and the girls. 

Pony and Johnny didn’t really say much, and the girls looked like they had their stomachs full, but we could always find something to do. 

Jade grabbed my arm. “You know, we could always play a game?”

“Ah, honey, we’re not much of gamers.”  
“I wasn’t talking about a little kid game, Dal. I was thinking about something a bit more… daring?” Jade raised her right eyebrow, and made a mischievous expression. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, but I am all in.” I looked at everyone else.

Abby and Becky both looked at each other. “Sure. We’re in.”

“Great!” I looked over at Pony, and patted him on the shoulder. “Let’s go to your place.”

“But… we didn’t even say anyt---”

“It’s ok, man. You don’t have to say anything for me to read your mind.” 

Pony’s POV

Great. Just great. Now that the whole world knows that I’m with Abby that means Dallas Winston has the ability to read minds. So, according to him, I’m thinking, “Yeah! I’m totally the daring kind of guy! Let’s do this!” But now I have no choice since we’re already almost there. Not to mention that Abby wants to. She’s Jade’s friend, so she knows her better than I would. Maybe she knows what Jade’s up to. I don’t know. I just want this day to fast-forward already.

Two-Bit’s POV

“Mmmm, baby, do that again for me, will you?”

At first she kind of just did a massage. Then, with a sudden jolt, she pushed, and it felt so amazing. I groaned in pleasure, knowing that Ash, too, was very pleased with our current state. 

Soda’s POV

Even after Sam stopped kissing Steve, his mouth was still gaped open. I guess I should’ve mentioned something to him before… I maybe not at all.

“You two?” He kept looking at Tina and me. “Together?”

“Yeah. Why are you so surprised? I’ve dated before.”

“And you knew, and didn’t say anything?” Steve looked at Sam. 

The rest of the day, Steve didn’t say much to me. Sam and Tina ended up taking off a few minutes after Steve found out. I wasn’t sure if he was pissed or in shock.

Steve’s POV

Wow. This is amazing! This means that Soda’s gotten laid since his last girlfriend. Boy, was she a bitch. No wonder why Soda’s been in such a good mood this past week. After Sandy left him, he became more of a pessimistic than compared to what he used to be. But I can’t believe he didn’t tell me. I mean, we tell each other everything. Oh, whatever. The good thing is that he’s getting laid, and A LOT. That’s all that matters if it means he’s in a good, happy mood.


	25. Chapter 25

Dannie’s POV

Once both Darry and I finished our lunch, we got in the truck and started for our way back. I was talking to him about his brothers. He had two: Ponyboy and Sodapop. They’re both younger than him, and of course, he worries about them all the time. But they seem really sweet, just like him. Some may look at Darry and see some big, tough guy, but what I see is the man of my dreams. 

“So, do you wanna try and meet up tonight?” He asked.

“Sure. I’d love to if it means seeing you again. But…”

“‘But’ what?”

“I was thinking… Why don’t you introduce me to your brothers? I mean, they’re gonna find out at some point, and they both seem really nice.”

He bit his lip and was silent a moment. “You really wanna meet them?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. He pulled over by the curb and parked the car. He got out and ran to my door, and held it open for me. “Come ‘round, say 6:30?”

I smiled and said, “Alright. You can count me in.”

Tina’s POV

The rest of the day, Sam and I went over to my house to hang out. People were already teasing Sam because she’s dating a Greaser. I’m not sure if I’ve been longing for this day or have been refraining from it. ‘Cause I want people to know that I’m taken. I want to be able to go out on a proper date with Soda. I want people to know that we’re together, but I’m not sure if I want people to make fun of me just ‘cause of who I’m dating. But, does it really matter what they think? I mean, Sam doesn’t give a shit about what people say to her because she’s dating Steve. But, then again, I’m not as strong as Sam. I guess we’ll all find out what I’m really like after everyone finds out about me.

Abby’s POV

Once we got to Pony’s house, Becky, Jade and I sat down on the couch. Dally pulled up a chair next to Jade, and Pony and Johnny just kinda stood in open space. 

“Hey, you two go grab a couple of chairs, ok?” Dally told them, but neither of them moved. “Oh, come on. Sit down.”

At first they stood there, still, but then they hesitated and went to the kitchen to get a couple of chairs. 

Johnny’s POV

Pony and I sat awkwardly in the wooden chairs we took from the kitchen. Neither of us were sure of what was about to happen, and therefore, we were both somewhat worrisome. 

“Oh, stop your worrying.” Jade looked at Pony and I. “It’s not a big deal. We’re just playing a game.” Then she looked at Dally and her friends. “This is how it’s gonna work. It’s truth or dare, but without the truth. And it’s not the kiddy type of truth or dare. It’s the fun type, which means that you can’t chicken out on any of them. Not one. Even if it means stripping in front of us and giving me a lap dance. You have to.” She smiled one of those evil smiles, like she was up to something. And, obviously, she is because of the game she “chose”.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry it's taken me so long to finally write this up. I'm hoping to get the next part up by this Friday.

Darry’s POV

After work, I headed on home, but when I got there, something was different. I mean, sure, Dally, Johnny, and Pony were there, which isn’t usual at all. But there were three girls there too. They looked somewhat familiar. I’m sure I’ve seen them around in the neighbourhood before, but I was rather surprised when I saw them in my living room. 

Pony’s POV

Boy, I’ve never been so glad to see Darry in my life. I’d tell you what happened this afternoon, but I don’t feel like talking about it much right now. Dally soon left with Jade. Johnny and I walked Becky and Abby to the park, where we all went our separate ways. Once Abby and Becky were both out of sight, I sighed heavily with relief. 

We soon got back home, and we could smell the aroma of food from the steps outside. I heard Steve and Soda laughing in the background. Both Johnny and I ran into the kitchen to find a nice, hot dinner and four other people. One of which was not apart of the gang…

Dannie’s POV

I knocked on the front door of Darry’s house, and his younger brother, Soda, yelled come in, so I did. When I walked in, two young teens looked at me somewhat shocked. Then Darry came in through the kitchen. 

“Hey.” He put his arm around my waist, and said, “Steve, Soda, this is Dannie. We’ve been seeing each other for a bit now, and I thought it’d be nice for you guys to meet her.” I blushed as he bragged about me to his brother and friend. 

Soon, both Steve and Soda were talking to me. I was getting into a really detailed and intense conversation about cars with Steve. Darry doesn’t know this, but I used to work on cars myself when I was younger. But then my whole life changed in an instant, and I just had to get away from everything. I put those memories in my past, and tried ever so hard to forget about them. Don’t get me wrong, those memories were some of the best of my life, but it’s what happened the years after them. 

We turned towards the front door when we heard feet running up the street, and then slamming on the front porch. And there, after seeing me gazing in their direction, stood two boys. Not too young, but they weren’t as big as Steve or Soda either. They seemed sweet and kind, but one of them had scars on his face. And I could only think of two people when I saw those boys: Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade. 

Johnny’s POV

Both Pony and I were nearly out of breath by the time we ran inside. Boy, were we hungry! But when we saw that girl standing in our living room, it’s like the world stopped entirely as a whole. God, was she gorgeous. She was beautiful. Her hair was short, but not too short and brown. I turned the look at Pony, who was also standing in shock. I wondered if her was thinking what I was thinking.

Pony’s POV

ASDFGHJKL

WHAT ON EARTH. OH MY LORD. IS DARRY’S HAND ON HER WAIST?! ARE THEY LIKE TOGETHER? WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST PERSON TO KNOW ABOUT THESE THINGS? WHY DOESN’T ANYONE EVER TELL ME? I’M ALWAYS THE LAST TO FIND OUT! AHHHHHHHHHH

Johnny’s POV

After a few minutes had gone by, and us staring at her was getting a bit awkward, I realized that Pony was staring at her. He wasn’t in shock because of how beautiful Dannie was. What put him in shock was Darry’s hand touching her. He seemed so hurt that he didn’t know that Darry was happy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so sorry that I haven't posted in nearly two months. I've been really busy with school and extracurricular stuff. I shall make no more promises of when upcoming chapters should be posted because they will most likely be broken. So, yeah. This, of course, is also a short chapter, so sorry I suck at writing. K bye

Two-Bit’s POV

 

So today, I was going to go to the Curtis’ house to have dinner, but I decided to meet Ash and take her out. Then maybe we could hang out and watch a movie or something.. I met up with her earlier today, but so what? I can’t imagine ever leaving her. Even if it’s just a few hours. I just can’t live without her. 

 

Darry’s POV

 

As we all sat down to eat, I began to pass around the dishes of food around the table. Everyone seemed rather quiet, and I kind of know why. I’m sure they’re a little surprised, but they can’t expect me to play momma bear all of their lives, can they? I guess it’s not the fact that Soda, Steve, and Johnny kept staring back and forth between me, Dannie, and each other. It was more of Ponyboy who I thought was in shock. He barely touched his food and almost never blinked. I saw Johnny try and nudge him a bit, but he still didn’t move one bit. 

 

Soda POV

 

After dinner, Steve and I went outside. For once in my life, I started using my head too much. I was thinking so hard that I didn’t hear Steve say something to me.

 

“Soda? Soda?!”

 

“Huh?” I looked up from staring at the ground. “Oh, hey, sorry.”

 

“Whatcha thinking about?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh, come on, Soda. The only times that you can’t hear me is when you’re either staring at one of ‘em nice broads or thinking too hard about something. So, what is it?”

 

“It’s probably nothing.” I kicked a rock and it hit a trash can with a bang. Some elderly couple that was walking near us looked up, and, boy, I’ve never seen someone show such horror and disgust on their face before now. “It’s just that, well, didn’t Ponyboy look a bit shaken up at dinner?”

 

Steve looked at me and laughed.

 

“Well can you really blame him? This morning Darry was the singlest man alive, and then some broad shows up this evening saying that they’ve been dating for a while. Even I was surprised and I still am.” I stared at him for a bit after he said that. “Hey! You and I both know that I don’t get surprised that easily. I mean, come on! When on earth does he have time to hang out with any girl? He’s sleeping at night, and when he’s not cleaning your house, he’s putting roofs on top of people’s houses!”

 

Abby’s POV

 

After what happened to Ponyboy this afternoon at his house, I’m not sure how I’m gonna talk to him. I mean, Jade just kind of put him out there, and, of course, she gave him her dirtiest dare. I mean, I love Pony and I love Jade, but there’s a reason why we were secretly hooking up before. I mean, one boy, one girl-- no one else-- just us two. No one else can know what happened this afternoon, even though Jade will probably end up laughing about it until the day she dies. Although, I must admit, it was kind of cute.

 

Dally’s POV

 

During dinner I wasn’t too surprised that Darry had been hooking up. I guess that’s partially because I saw him and Dannie making out a few weeks back in the back of his car. He didn’t see me, but I sure saw them. Once we had all finished, Johnny and Pony were gonna go take a walk, but I convinced them to stay a little longer. If anyone should be left with Dannie and Darry to keep watch on them, it’s those two. But I’ll stay and watch just a bit longer. I mean, it should keep my mind off of what happened earlier today. It was fun as hell, but also shocking as hell. Shit, I didn’t even know Pony had the balls to do it!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been awhile since I've written in this story

Dannie’s POV

Darry and I went to sit down on the couch, and I hoped that we would be alone since both Steve and Soda left and the other three were nowhere to be seen. But, oh, how I was wrong. Right when Darry put his hand on my thigh and I was about to kiss him, Dallas Winston walked through the doorway saying, “Hey, what are y’all up to? Mind if I join you?” Without either of us being able to answer, he sat down on the chair in the corner by the lamp. Both Ponyboy and Johnny followed him in calmly. It was as though they weren’t sure how to react to seeing Darry so close to me.

Jade’s POV

I’m looking forward to meeting up with Dallas later tonight. This afternoon was great fun, but my preference is when it’s just me and him. I’m getting ready for him when he gets back to Buck’s. He shouldn’t be too long, since we agreed to meet up tonight anyways. But now that I’m in his room, and I’m sure that no one will come in, I can catch him with great surprise this evening when he gets back.

Becca’s POV

Although this afternoon was rather interesting, I wish that Johnny and I could have spent it alone together. He wasn’t exactly the main focus of participation during this afternoon’s game at Pony’s house, but his smile being there to see his face was worthwhile enough for me. 

Pony’s POV

Dal sat in the chair by the door, near the couch where Darry and Dannie were. Johnny and I stood in the corner of the room, hoping it would be less awkward. We thought wrong. 

Darry and Dannie were talking about some sort of “dream” they both, supposedly, shared. They talked about how they wanted to travel… not across America, but across the world. Darry wanted to go to South America. Dannie mentioned Europe and Africa. Then Darry added Asia to the list, especially India. 

“I never thought you to be the traveling type, Darry.” We all turned to look at Dally, who’d just recently lit a cigarette. 

“Oh, yeah. Once I get enough money to get outta this hellhole, I’ll be on my way.” Darry said, not realizing what he just said. 

“You mean, after you get rid of me.” I said, and I sure got the group’s attention.

“No. Pony, that’s not at all what I meant.” Darry said.

“Yeah, sure.” I mumbled.

“Pony! You’re not the only one who has dreams around here.” Darry said to me as I walked out the door. 

The only reason why he’s still here, in Tulsa, is because I’m holding him back because I’m his “kid brother”. I’m not as old as Soda is, but I can look out for myself, and I sure as hell don’t need someone like him holding me back. If he wants to get out of here, then he should. I sure don’t give a damn where he goes anymore.

The sun started to set just beyond the horizon. There were the usual colours like red and orange and purple, among the most beautiful: yellow. I heard the back door creak open behind me. I didn’t bother to turn around, but I guess I didn’t need to. 

“Darry told me that you liked sunsets.” I heard her say. 

She had such a sweet and quiet voice. I understand why Darry likes her. What I don’t understand is why she likes him.

“They sure are beautiful. One of the best times of day to go outside.” She added.

“The only time that counts.” I said.

“What do you mean?” Dannie asked.

“Everyone just goes outside to hang out or as though it’s a chore to go outside. But me, when the sunsets every night, it’s a sort of special treat for me. It may happen every day, but it’s something I enjoy. When I’m out here, there’s nowhere else that I’d rather be.” I simply said. I didn’t even think before letting out my true feelings about sunsets to her. The words just fell out of my mouth.

“I get that.” She said, nodding her head. “I feel that way everyday when I’m with your brother, Darry. I know that you just want to be treated like everyone would treat Soda or Two-Bit, but you’re the youngest, and if something were to ever happen to you, Darry would never forgive himself. You mean so much to him, Ponyboy, and I’ll do whatever I can to help you guys to understand each other.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted in this story. Also, since school is starting back up again, it may be awhile before I post the next part.

Johnny’s POV

After Pony cooled down a bit, we went out, looking to maybe just chill out at the park. We were only outside for about two minutes when Dally came running up behind us, and asked us what we were up to. I didn’t want to not say anything because if I didn’t, then Dally was sure to follow us until he got bored. But I didn’t want to tell him what we were going to do because then he could just pull us out of that situation so easily. 

I glanced over a Pony and saw him roll his eyes. “Just walking around.” I said. It wasn’t the whole truth but it wasn’t a lie either.

“You know, ole Tim is having a party over at his place. I was headed over there right now. Why don’t you two tag along for a bit?” And now starts his nightly convincing to get us into trouble.

“No, thanks.” Pony said quite firmly. “I don’t need to go to some party just to be ignored the whole time.”

“Oh, sorry, my bad. I forgot that you already have yourself a girl of your own.” Dally laughed aloud. 

Pony looked like he was about to jump out of his skin and bonk Dal on the head, but he managed to stay cool. 

“What about you, Johnny?”

“Thanks, Dal. But I think that I’ll pass tonight. Maybe some other time.” 

“Okay. Your loss! You two just keep on sneaking through some broads’ windows then.” He ran off and turned the corner that led to Tim Sheppard's house.

Jade’s POV

The girls and I went our separate ways after having some dinner. We were going to hang out just a bit longer, but neither Becca or Abby wanted to come with me to Tim’s party, so now I’m all alone. Well, not completely I guess. Dallas should be there at some point tonight, and once we meet up, we can sneak out and go somewhere else to relax for a bit. 

I watched as I turned the corner, and neither of them even looked back to see me again. I guess this afternoon might have been a bit much, even for Abby and Becca. I might be the girl that has it hot for dangerous boys, but I do respect others’ feelings about this sort of thing. But I must say, I had no idea that Ponyboy was actually going to fall through with the whole thing, and once he did, I thought that Dallas might beat him up or something, but he just laughed instead and said, Wow, Pony. Didn’t know that your’s was that big. 

Steve’s POV

Soda and I had just passed by The Nightly Double when Tina and Sam spotted us walking by. 

“Trying to hide from us, are ya, boys?” Sam yelled to us.

I turned and she had that cute smirk on her face as usual. Soda glanced over at Tina, and when their eyes met, he practically glowed. You could see his happiness swelling all over his face.

I put my arm around Sam and kissed her on the cheek. “What have you two been up to?” Sam asked me.

“Just wandering.” Some Socs walked past us, and I guess they didn’t notice us because when Sam kissed me, they didn’t even flinch.

Darry’s POV

“You shouldn’t be so hard on him, you know. He’s still pretty young and clearly was surprised that you and I had been together.” Dannie said as she walked back around the couch behind me.

“Yeah, well, sometimes it’s like I can’t live a normal life without him bugging me about it.” She bent her head down and kissed me on the cheek.

“Oh, come on. He just needs some time getting used to us, and then soon he’ll get used to the idea that you want to do other things with your life besides live in Tulsa. Plus, it’s easier to understand something when two people are planning it, not just one.” She said flipping over the back of the couch to lean on my shoulder.

“Can we just forget about him for a bit?” I asked leaning towards her.

“Hey, wait. You sure no one’s going to come in?” she asked cautiously.

“Everyone’s out. They won’t be back for a long time.”

“I’m serious.” She tried not to laugh as I moved my hands up and down her body.

“Fine.” I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to my bedroom. Her laughs grew louder as I held her in my arms.

Once I shut the door and made sure it was locked, I dropped her on the bed and leaned down on her. I took off my shirt, and felt her hands as she gripped my greatly muscled shoulders. I lifted her shirt off of her body, and kissed her stomach. My lips made their way up to her breasts, which were bare once I was able to undo the back of her bra. I kissed each of her pink nipples and held her waist between my hands.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've still been inactive with this story. I'll try a bit harder, but it depends on my homework load later this weekend.

Two-Bit’s POV

I waited outside below her bedroom window. I wasn’t sure if I should wait to make sure if anyone else was home just in case, but in the end I just went for it. I found a few small pebbles and threw them up at Ash’s window, hoping that they wouldn’t make such a loud racket, and they didn’t. Although, they didn’t prove to be loud enough for Ash to hear, so I had to try something else. I wasn’t about to throw some more pebbles in case someone saw me, or woke up any of the neighbours, so I came up with another idea.

It wasn’t a total failure. I’ll admit, I probably could have come up with a better idea, but it’s a bit late for that now. At least I got her attention though. Now it’s going to be hard for her to reject me.

Ash’s POV

I was just about to go to bed when there was some loud noise near my window. I wasn’t sure what it was, all I know is that it was loud enough to trigger me to grab the switchblade that I keep on my bedside table. I got up and turned on a light, knowing that if my dad saw it on, I might not see the next light of day. 

I crept over to the window on my tippie-toes, and peeked into the darkness. At first I saw nothing but a few streetlights that were shining from the lot. There weren’t any cars out that I could see and there sure weren’t any people, so I decided that it must have been some sort of bird that flew into my window.

But just as I started to walk back to my bed, I felt a presence behind me on the other side of the window. I turned around slowly and nearly had a heart attack.

Soda’s POV

Boy, has Steve never been so wrong in his whole life. When I saw the Socs, I sort of leaped into the shadows, but Steve was still below the lights kissing Sam. 

Maybe Steve didn’t their attention right away, but he sure did get more than just a casual glance from them. Of course that was only the start of what was about to happen.

I couldn’t exactly hear what the Socs were saying because just as they turned to us a couple of guys drove by, clearly drunk, drag racing against each other. It was so loud that even Steve couldn’t understand what they were saying, and he at one point gestured towards them saying he couldn’t hear them. But that didn’t help matters in any way at all.

We could have made a run for it. I keep thinking to myself. In fact, we should have. Even though that would have made us look like cowards, at least that would be 100% safer for Tina and Sam. 

Just after the cars passed by, a guy in a blue cardigan walked up to Steve and socked him right, square up in the face. He fell directly on the ground, and when he sat up he was pissed as hell. There were a few other guys standing behind him, clearly wanting the girls to go back with them so they could beat us up in their own free time, without having to look like “the good guys”. 

Pony’s POV

We propped ourselves up against a tree and stared up at the stars. I had nothing on my mind but Abby. I really wanted to see her, but I wasn’t sure I could after what had happened this afternoon. Ever since the start of it, I’ve never regretted something so much in my life before. 

After a couple of minutes, Johnny yawned. I thought he was about to fall asleep, but instead he stood up. 

“Hey, I think I’m just going to go take a walk.” 

“Alright. Want me to come with you?”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.” He said. Johnny looked very eager to get away, like he had somewhere better to be.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess. But remember if you get cold to just pop in on the couch. You know the door’s always open.” I don’t even know why I still tell him this, but it seems to usually start a conversation, just not tonight. 

“Of course. See you, Pony.” He waved, walking in the opposite direction from where we came.

“Bye.” I said. 

A few minutes passed after Johnny had left, and I thought that I was about to doze off myself, but then a sound came from around the other side of the tree. I couldn’t see what or who it was, but it sure was alive.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dannie fantasizes of Darry and her in the future

We’d been going at it for only 10 minutes, and it wasn’t just us that were bouncing up and down anymore. The old bed creaked with every push he gave into me, and it would come back in just the second in between going back outwards. But in that second--each second that he was going further into me--I wanted to move back into his arms, so close to him that he’d never have to pull away from me again. 

More than fifteen minutes went by and I found myself gasping for air. Darry was breathing heavily. Hot air left areas of warmth on my neck and chest. I gripped him so tightly that it was almost impossible to move my hands to a different place on his body besides his ass, but it’s not like I wanted to move my hands. His cheeks were so firm and smooth, as if he put lotion on them every morning before he went to work. 

*********************************************************************************************

Now, I lay imagining him working on a roof. Our roof. 

We are older, not by much, maybe a few years. It’s somewhere quiet. Trees are so close to each other that I could stand between them and become consumed by their pine needles. I walked outside of the screen door that led to our back yard. A white fence squared around our land. 

I sat down on a long chair, and looked up towards the sky. He was on the roof hammering nails into loose tiles. Just a few minutes had gone by, and the next thing I knew, he was blocking my sun. 

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey. What happened to your shirt?” I asked him, after I noticed that all of the sudden he wasn’t wearing it. 

“It fell off.” He said as he squeezed into the chair by my side. 

“Oh no. Did you find it or do I need to help you look for it?”

“Well, it was my favourite shirt, and you got it for me.” He made a pouty face, and I couldn’t resist helping him.

“Where did you see it last?” 

“I was on the roof when it came off.”

“So maybe it fell on the ground?”

“Maybe… But it would be easier to tell if it fell from atop the roof. And it’s not safe for me to up there without a shirt on. I’d get a really bad sunburn.”

I got up by pushing my hands on his chest. “I’ll go up and look for you.”

“Thanks, babe.”

I stood on the ladder, and began to step up. I leaned my chest against it. All of the sudden, a gust of wind blew against me and lifted up my skirt.

“Oh, no!” I yelled, trying to keep my skirt down.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. No one’s around to see.”

I relaxed a bit and began to climb higher on the ladder. I leaned in closer and felt my hands slide down my blouse and unbutton it from the top to the bottom. When the next gust of wind came, I let it fall to the ground. 

“Ah! My blouse!” I pointed as it fell to the ground. Darry ran over and grabbed it. 

I was about to climb up further because I still needed to find his shirt, when he said, “I found it, Dannie! I found my shirt!” I turned around to see him waving his blue button-down shirt. 

I climbed down, and met Darry’s hands at my waist. They quickly slid up and felt my breasts. I felt his soft lips against my neck and watched as my bra fell to the ground. 

I turned around and pressed my nipples against his chest. He grabbed my ass and I jumped to wrap my legs around his waist. I watched the ground move as he walked across the grass. The next thing I knew, I found myself staring at the sky and lying with my back pressed against the long chair I was earlier sitting on. 

His hands moved down, under my skirt and undies, pushing them off the chair. I unzipped his jeans and removed his white underwear. As he held my breasts in his hands, I held his waist in my hands, moving my lips closer to his member. I moved my lips around his prickly, little hairs and swallowed it. As I blew bits of air up my throat, I could hear his moans of pleasure as he ran his hands through my hair. My lips moved around, sucking different areas of it, and leaving it wet when I let it out of my mouth. 

I looked up at him in a daze. His penis was staring me in the eyes, but I didn’t want it in my mouth any longer. I did want in me, but in a lower part of my body. 

I moved down and met my lips with his own. His soft skin rubbed against mine, and his fingers pressed against my nipples. It wasn’t a hard pressure that he used to push against me, but it was enough to start an orgasm. He pushed me down onto the chair and his thumbs ran over the small bumps on my breasts. 

As I moved my hands up and down his legs, I pushed him in closer to my body. His arms wrapped around my back and he soon held my ass in the palms of his hands. 

********************************************************************************************


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry I haven't written in this fanfic in such a long time (or any others, at that). I've been very busy with school, but luckily, my summer break has recently started. I hope to catch up on this fanfic, along with many others that I probably should've been able to finish a way long time ago. I hope you're all having a great summer and/or glad with your end of semester/trimester grades! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment your opinions below. They are greatly appreciated!

Steve’s POV

We were all out of breath, even Soda and I. We had run so fast to get away from them and the fuzz that we could hear in the distance. I was pretty worn out and I think Soda was too, but neither of us showed it, or we’d end up looking weak in front of our girls. Sam was sweating, but she still smelled like roses and, as always, looked really cute. I looked over at Soda, and Tina was practically all over him, but he looked like he might faint.

“Maybe we should take you two to the hospital. You’re both gonna need some stitches.” Tina said. 

“No. We look better without stitches.” I said.

Sam looked somewhat surprised that I’d said that. “Steve, you like an idiot that doesn’t go to hospitals cause you’re ‘too good’ for ‘em without stitches.”

I didn’t say anything, and we both stared in silence, until Soda opened is wide ass mouth… Now that is when we started to get into even deeper trouble.

***************  
*4 HOURS LATER*

Soda’s POV

Steve’s just exaggerating. Yeah, there were a few accidents here and there, but none of them were too bad. And besides, I’m not the one who started this all. If he hadn’t been trying not to show his muscles so much and avoiding gettin’ stitches, we wouldn’t be in such bad shape. 

***************

Jade’s

I knew the minute Dally said something to Pony I had to get out of that house. Although I didn’t quite know where I was supposed to go after that, since both Abby and Becca had left and my brother was sleeping over at his friend’s, I decided to just go on to the school’s baseball field. 

After sitting in the grass for about an hour, I ended seeing Abby walking on the sidewalk on the other side of the fence by the main road. She was walking by herself, but she kept turning her head behind her shoulder as if she was making sure no one was following her. I tried waving, but she didn’t see me. When she got to the fence near me, I called out her name, “Abby!”. She looked up, and I jumped up and ran over to her. 

“What’s up?” I asked. She seemed a bit insecure of walking with me, but I tried to ignore it.

“Ugh, nothing much, I guess.” Abby’s voice shook as she spoke. 

“Oh.” I wasn’t sure why she was so nervous, but I tried to move onto another topic. “Well, I was just going to go down to Johnny’s.” I lied. 

“Who’s Johnny?” She paused for a moment, and then suddenly remember. “...Oh. Well, I’ll just go home for now.” Abby started walking away quickly.

“No.” I grabbed her arm lightly. “You can walk me over there, if you want.” At first Abby didn’t seem to want to come with me. But then she turned her head back, and decided to come along with me. 

Ash’s POV

I was finally at home. For days I’ve been dodging this place, but now I can’t think about being anywhere else, but here in my bed. Of course, I wish I wasn’t alone, but rather with Two-Bit. 

He’s always made me feel great. Even on the worst days, no one took a second glance at me, but Two-Bit did. He’s the one that stayed behind.

Other than his sweet, kind, and funny personality, he is really good in bed. Well, I should rephrase that since we’ve only ever had it in the car. That’s the one problem with him, I think. He only ever wants to do it in the car. He’s never taken me to a motel, and he sure hasn’t asked me if I wanted to do it somewhere else. Ugh, if only he would just ask me.


End file.
